Various classes of block diagrams describe computations that can be performed on application specific computational hardware, such as a computer, microcontroller, FPGA, and custom hardware. Classes of such block diagrams include time-based block diagrams, such as those found within Simulink®, from The MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., state-based and flow diagrams, such as those found within Stateflow®, from The MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., and data-flow diagrams. A common characteristic among these various forms of block diagrams is that they define semantics on how to execute the diagram.
Historically, engineers and scientists have utilized time-based block diagram models in numerous scientific areas such as Feedback Control Theory and Signal Processing to study, design, debug, and refine dynamic systems. Dynamic systems, which are characterized by the fact that their behaviors change over time, are representative of many real-world systems. Time-based block diagram modeling has become particularly attractive over the last few years with the advent of software packages, such as Simulink®. Such packages provide sophisticated software platforms with a rich suite of support tools that makes the analysis and design of dynamic systems efficient, methodical, and cost-effective.
Geometric modeling environments, such as Computer-aided design (CAD) environments, enable users to model machines geometrically into assemblies. Although the geometric modeling environments are useful for the physical modeling of machines, it is difficult to design control systems that can be incorporated into the geometric model of the machines. The block diagram modeling environments, such as Simulink®, use a schematic approach to model control systems around mechanical devices and simulate the dynamics of the mechanical devices with the control systems. Therefore, it is desired to translate models generated in geometric modeling environments into models that can be utilized in block diagram modeling environments.